


Sticky

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Sex, Just smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sticky Sex, kind of, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has maple syrup...Robert has quite the libido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

Robert watched Aaron in fascination as the man licked the syrup from his thumb, popping the digit into his mouth and letting out a satisfied moan as he cleaned the stickiness from his skin.  
"Seriously?"  
Aaron looked at him and picked his fork up,  
"What?"  
He took another mouthful of pancakes; chewing happily before flicking his tongue out to clean his lips,  
"Mm these are so good. Here."  
He offered a forkful to Robert, who stared at him,  
"No please. Wouldn't wanna take the breakfast you're...clearly enjoying so much."  
Aaron smirked and put the fork into his own mouth,  
"Mmm...This was a good idea."  
Robert shifted in his seat slightly,  
"Mmhmm."  
Aaron glanced up at him and smirked. He met his eye as he scooped up some of the amber syrup on to his finger and brought it to his lips; he sucked it slowly and sat back,  
"Mmm."  
He blinked at Robert and picked his fork up again,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron licked his lips,  
"Yes?"  
Robert gripped his mug,  
"You're being obscene."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow and licked the back of the fork,  
"Obscene?"  
Robert couldn't take his eyes off Aaron's lips,  
"Aaron I swea-"  
He stopped as soon as he felt Aaron's foot move up his leg. He leaned forward,  
"Aaron I swear if you give me an erection at this table..."  
Aaron dropped his foot and moved forward,  
"Now who's being obscene?"  
Robert groaned slightly,  
"You're being-"  
"Everything alright boys?"  
The two sat up straight as Bob appeared by their table. Aaron grinned,  
"Great thanks. These are great."  
Robert didn't take his eyes off Aaron as he talked to Bob. He didn't even notice when the man walked away until Aaron kicked his leg,  
"Oi."  
Robert blinked,  
"What?"  
Aaron grinned and finished his plate of pancakes,  
"I said shall we go?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"Yeah. Yeah totally."  
They stood up and he grinned at the smear of syrup on Aaron's chin,  
"Come here you mess."  
He wiped it with his thumb and sucked it clean,  
"Mm yum."  
Aaron laughed and pushed his arm,  
"Come on. Let's go home."  
"Home?"  
They made their way out of the cafe,  
"Yeah."  
He glanced around and leant in,  
"I have plans for you."  
He moved away,  
"You think David sells maple syrup?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Oh god I hope so."  
Aaron grinned and headed over toward the shop; leaving Robert to try and catch his breath.

Aaron groaned as Robert slammed him against the wall; pinning his arms above his head, he attacked his neck; kissing and biting until Aaron was a quivering mess beneath him.  
"Rob....come on."  
Robert dropped his hands and pulled Aaron's shirt off; his fingers moving over his chest and up to cup his head,  
"Where?"  
"Upstairs. Now."  
Aaron flashed a grin and headed up the stairs. Robert pulled his jacket off and dropped it on the ground before picking up the bottle they'd bought in David's shop and headed up the stairs as well. He walked into the bedroom and gasped as Aaron pulled him round and pushed him down onto the bed,  
"Woah."  
Aaron grinned and climbed onto the bed; straddling Robert and pulling at his shirt to get it off. He threw it behind himself and kissed the man before grabbing the syrup and pushing him back,  
"What're you gonna do?"  
Aaron grinned and pulled the lid off,  
"You really need to ask?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Go on then."  
Aaron pushed him flat and poured a small amount of syrup on to his chest before putting the lid back on the bottle and dropping it on the bed. He grinned at Robert and lowered his head; running his tongue over the spot then pressing an open mouth kiss there as he licked and sucked it clean. He moved across and took Robert's nipple into his mouth; running his tongue over the bud until it hardened in his mouth,  
"Mmm...Aaron..."  
He moved his lips across Robert's chest and up to his throat before sitting up,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron grinned and picked up the bottle again.

Five minutes later and Robert was a mess beneath him. Skin sticky and sweaty, Aaron had basically covered every inch he could get to before climbing from the bed so they could strip properly. He dipped his finger into the bottle and then pressed it into Robert's mouth,  
"Suck."  
Robert did as he was told and Aaron grinned; his cock rock hard and pushing into Robert's hip,  
"Fuck that feels good."  
Robert pulled the finger free and pushed Aaron's hand down his body,  
"I can suck something else if you'd like?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I have a better idea."  
He climbed from the bed and fell to his knees, pulling Robert toward him,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron grabbed the bottle and looked at Robert,  
"Patience. You'll like it. Now shut up and lie down. Spread your legs a bit."  
Robert shifted but did as he was told; he lay back and covered his face with his arm. He waited for a moment; about to open his mouth to say something only to be cut off as Aaron's mouth found his hole. He groaned and spread his legs further,  
"Fuck Aaron..."  
Aaron gripped his hips, sucking and kicking his way into Robert,  
"Fuck...yes."  
He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Aaron,  
"Oh fuck...yes."  
Aaron pulled away and grinned,  
"Delicious."  
Robert felt his face grow hot and he swallowed,  
"Yeah..."  
Aaron grabbed the now near empty bottle of syrup and repositioned himself. He gripped Robert's hard, leaking cock and began to tilt his hand; dropping the liquid down the shaft then immediately licking it up,  
"Oh fuck me...."  
Robert collapsed back onto the bed and groaned as Aaron licked him clean before moving back down to bury his face into his ass again.  
"Oh god....wait wait...fuck me fuck me."  
Aaron stood up,  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
He turned and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He looked over to Robert and grinned,  
"You're beautiful."  
"Shut up and get over here."  
Aaron laughed and walked over; opening the lube and pouring some on his fingers, he patted his chest,  
"Here."  
Robert let himself be moved so his legs were up against Aaron's chest as Aaron opened him quickly.  
"Ready?"  
He pulled Robert closer and pushed his cock into him,  
"Oh...god fucking dammit."  
Aaron grinned and bit his lip before pulling out and shoving his cock back in. He turned his head and bit Robert's calf before pushing his legs away and pulling out,  
"Over."  
Robert grinned and rolled over; climbing onto all fours and pushing his head down into the pillow. Aaron climbed onto the bed and stroked himself a couple times before grabbing Robert's hips and pushing back in. He groaned at the tight heat and starting pounding into him; the room filling with the sound of skin slapping as he went.  
"Fuck...yeah...."  
Aaron grunted and grabbed Robert's hair, tangling his fingers in it as he picked up his pace; slamming into the man's prostate every thrust until he almost in tears and desperately fisting his throbbing cock. Aaron kept it up until he felt the heat in his stomach, he pulled out,  
"Turn over."  
Robert did as he was told and Aaron immediately moved so he could grab both their cocks at the same time and stroke until they were groaning and shooting their loads over Robert's still syrup sticky stomach and chest. Aaron shouted as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him and he collapsed against Robert with a laugh. Robert tilted Aaron's head up and kissed him,  
"Mmm."  
Aaron grinned and kissed him again before rolling off him,  
"Fuck..."  
"Yeah."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I think I ate too much."  
"Arse?"  
He elbowed Robert,  
"Syrup. You're disgusting."  
Robert laughed and touched his chest,  
"I'm so sticky."  
He sighed and sat up,  
"I'm gonna get diabetes from this."  
Aaron snorted,  
"That's not how that works Rob."  
Robert climbed from the bed and groaned,  
"Ugh. Christ. There's syrup everywhere."  
Aaron laughed and climbed from the bed as well,  
"Come on sticky. Let's go shower." He walked past Robert; slapping his arse as he went. Robert grinned and looked over at the bottle of Syrup on the floor,  
"God bless pancake day."  
He chuckled to himself and headed from the room; following Aaron to the bathroom to get clean.


End file.
